Aceptar
by Alexandra.Romance
Summary: A veces es más fácil negar lo que sentimos, pero tarde o temprano terminaremos aceptandolo


**ADVERTENCIA: **El siguiente one es un yaoi (mi primer yaoi, asi que por favor sean amables) es decir una relación chico x chico, así que si no te agradan este tipo de temas ¡CORRE!, como ya dije es mi primer yaoi, así que no hay lemmon.

Tiger & Bunny no me pertenece es una serie anime producida por Sunrise, bajo la dirección de Keiichi Satō. El guion está escrito por Masafumi Nishida, con diseño de personajes original por Masakazu Katsura.

Espero comentarios y sugerencias, sobre todo de personas que tienen mas tiempo realizando este tipo de trama jejeje, que puedo decir me obsesione de forma manica con la serie y sobre todo con esta pareja jejejejejeje.

**ACEPTAR**

Tenía que ser una broma, debía serlo, lo que Fire Emblem le decían debía ser mentira, una artimaña planeada por Kotetsu para cabrearle como siempre, pero ¿Cómo iba a saber Tiger, que algo así te molestaría Barnaby?, su conciencia no era precisamente su mejor aliado pero sabía la razón de su enfado, sabía el porqué de esa repentina sensación de ácido y pesadez en su estómago, su compañero tenía una cita, una cita con Karina...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar de una vez por todas en lo que estarían haciendo esos 2 en medio de la madrugada? se había ido sin despedirse de nadie, a penas y la noticia se esparció había casado un tumulto de risas, gritos y miradas cómplices entre los demás héroes, comprendió entonces que él era el único que no sabía del enamoramiento de Blue Rose y Kotetsu, él era listo, había observado los avances de la chica, los ligeros roces, pero jamás pensó que el castaño fuera capaz de notarlos y menos aún de corresponderle, sintiéndose un completo idiota se fue, no quería escuchar las alocadas teorías de sus compañeros sobre ese romance en particular.

Solamente Antonio y Nathan lo miraron con algo que el distinguió como lástima, una cosa más para odiar a Kotetsu, odiar a Karina, odiar al mundo y odiarse el mismo, si tan solo hubiera sido más amble, si hubiera confiado en él desde el inicio quizás Tiger... no, sabía que estaba en desventaja, ni siquiera sabía si lo que sentía era real, nunca había tenido tiempo de una relación, su mente estaba concentrada en la venganza y nada más, no quería amigos, ni novias, ni nada, simplemente no los necesitaba, hasta que llego el: molesto, despreocupado, irresponsable, desconsiderado, no, sabía que eso no era verdad, él se había arriesgado por él, Kaburagui se preocupaba por él, lo escuchaba, lo consolaba...

Se aferró a su almohada una vez más, parecía querer estrangularla, nadie jamás había despertado esas sensaciones tan confusas, tan profundas y desesperantes, esa noche Bunny estaba seguro de que no iba a dormir, no con los celos inundando cada poro de su piel...

-mmmm sí que bien- la verdad no estaba muy enterado de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa conversación, en un inicio pensó que sería una buena idea ir a cenar, pero la verdad las cosas no estaban saliendo como el esperaba, el en serio intento que las cosas funcionaran en la velada, Kaede le había hecho prometer que ya no guardaría luto a su madre que buscaría a alguien que lo hiciera feliz, pero ahí estaba el problema, pasó toda la noche cambiando los ojos de Karina por unos verdes, su pelo rubio y largo por uno más claro y corto y cada vez que su mente le jugaba esa mala pasada el sacudía su cabeza y trataba de no gritar o decir algo que le delatara...¿Qué demonios hacia imaginándose a su compañero durante una cita? ¿Se estaría volviendo loco?... él estaba seguro de su masculinidad, había estado casado, amó profundamente a su esposa y aún amaba lo que ella representaba para él, su hija era el fruto de ese amor, entonces ¿Por qué de pronto se encontraba con esas imágenes saboteando su mente? ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a mirar más de lo debido a su Bunny?...espera ¿su Bunny? ok esto definitivamente era grave..

-¿Sabes algo, Karina, aun no entiendo que hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué me invitaste?-

-Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo Kotetsu ¿no me has escuchado cierto?- suspiro frustrada- en fin te decía que quiero ofrecerte una disculpa, he actuado como una niña inmadura todo este tiempo, la verdad es que...me gustabas mucho Kaburagui..-

-Yo.. Karina.. Espera ¿te gustaba?-

-Si Kotetsu-san me gustabas, pero la verdad es que creo que solo estaba confundida, siempre te admiré y creo que quizás alejé a alguien que de verdad te interesaba o al menos tú si le interesas-

Tiger no entendía ni media palabra de lo que Blue rose le decía, ¿alguien más de los héroes estaba interesado sentimentalmente en él? conociendo su suerte apostaría por Nathan... de nuevo una imagen casi vivida de Barnaby de rodillas en el piso, mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas llego a su mente, la vez que habían paseado en la pista de hielo tratando de evocar los recuerdos perdidos...

-Barnaby es un pesado ¿cierto?- comentó la chica ante el silencio del mayor, parecía que necesitaba un empujón

-No, Bunny no es...no del todo...bueno-

-no trates de justificarle, se nota que no es alguien amable, siempre están riñendo, claro que tú eres algo torpe pero bueno él también es muy delicado, no sabe confiar, ni trabajar en equipo y además...-

-¡Te prohíbo que te expreses así de él, no conoces por lo que ha pasado, él no es de piedra ¿sabes?, no quiero que...! ¡¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué te ríes?-

- Si no te conociera Kotetsu-san diría que estás enamorado de Bunny-

- ¡Su nombre no es Bunny, es Barnaby, Barnaby!- Karina rio de nuevo, el pobre hombre había caído

- Tú siempre lo llamas Bunny-

-Pero es distinto-

-¿Por qué es distinto? quizás si comienzo a llamarlo así el...- y guiño el ojo de forma cómplice- después de todo Barnaby-san es muy atractivo, tiene bastante popularidad entre las chicas, es probable que el ya haya salido con alguna fan, así que no veo por qué yo no podría...-

-¡No, no puedes! ¡Él no lo haría!-

-¿Por qué no?- Kaburagui estaba al borde de sus nervios, imagino a Karina posando sus labios en los de Bunny, los imagino en la misma inverosímil situación en la que él estaba, quizás Karina tenía razón y Bunny-chan cenaba cada noche con una chica distinta y tal vez algo más... algo dentro de el comenzó a arder de forma incontrolable

-¡Porque no, vale, NO!-

-Kotetsu-san, ¿podrías ser honesto por una vez con tus sentimientos? ¿Qué sientes realmente por Barnaby-san?-

-Yo…no, no lo sé- Tiger estaba derrotado, su mente simplemente no quería aceptar lo que su corazón sentía- Karina, estuve casado, tengo una hija, aun amo el recuerdo de mi esposa, se supone que…-

-que deberían gustarte las mujeres ¿cierto?- la chica le dirigió una mirada comprensiva mientras le tomo suavemente la mano en señal de apoyo- Sabes Kotetsu, a veces el amor es algo distinto a lo que esperamos, piensa, quizás no es que te gusten los hombres o las mujeres, yo creo que tú te enamoras de lo que una persona es para ti, de lo que ves en ella, ¿te has imaginado con otro hombre que no sea Barnaby?- el moreno negó con la cabeza- ahí tienes, no te enamoraste de el por ser hombre, ni de tu esposa por ser mujer, los quieres por lo que significan para ti, por sus defectos y sus cualidades- la heroína guardo silencio un momento, soltó la mano del mayor e hizo señas a la mesera para que llevará la cuenta

- Ahora es momento que tu decidas lo que harás- Blue Rose abandono la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de abrirla se volteó y dijo: -Tu pagaras la cuenta ¿ok? Es lo mínimo que me debes por hacerla de terapeuta contigo- le guiño el ojo y salió dejando al pobre hombre con un mar de pensamientos fluyendo desbocados en su interior.

El molesto e incesante ruido del timbre no le dejaban tranquilo, no estaba dormido pero no quería saber de nadie en ese momento, había pasado horas en vela tratando de discernir exactamente cuándo empezó a desarrollar esos sentimientos por su compañero y aun no tenía respuesta, era como si de a poco ese hombre torpe y bromista se hubiera metido en su corazón, tal vez eso fue lo que le permito llegar tan dentro, fue tan sutil e inesperado que cuando lo noto ya era tarde para luchar contra lo que ahora le profesaba al moreno. El timbre sonó una vez más, harto de la situación se levantó dispuesto a usar sus poderes en contra de quien estaba interrumpiendo sus reflexiones.

-¿Si?- el tono de voz del rubio desprendía molestia

-¿Bunny-chan?-

-¿Ko…Kotetsu? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has estado bebiendo de nuevo?- no pudo controlarlo su corazón subió a su garganta y las manos comenzaron a sudarle, que hacia ese hombre en la puerta de su departamento a pocas horas de que amaneciera.

-No es eso Bunny, solo, solo déjame pasar un momento y te lo explicare- ni el mismo sabía muy bien lo que le diría a Barnaby, pero esperaba que al tenerlo frente a él, las palabras salieran, no estaba seguro de que el joven le correspondiera pero él era un héroe y los héroes luchan sus propias batallas.

Se sorprendió al encontrarlo aún con la ropa puesta, la noto arrugada y entendió que su compañero pasó la noche despierto.

-¿Tuviste pesadillas de nuevo Bunny-chan?- pregunto preocupado, desde el incidente con el Sr. Maverick parecía que Barnaby estaba más tranquilo, aunque aún había cabos sueltos-

-No, solo no pude dormir- contestó sin ánimo, no pensaba admitir en voz alta que le dolía saber que su compañero había tenido una cita – Y bien ¿Qué pasa Kotetsu? ¿Qué ibas a decirme?- estaba nervioso, quizás venía a anunciarle que ahora tenía pareja, que Karina había conseguido lo que él solo podría soñar.

- Bunny-chan siempre tan directo, ¿no es así?- sonrió mientras le miraba con cariño- veras Bunny, la verdad es que no se ni por donde comenzar, hay tantas cosas que aun no comprendo y tantos miedos…pero después de mucho meditar hay algo que si tengo seguro, algo que es completamente cierto- tomo aire y se dio valor pensando que lo único que podía perder era que su Bunny le dejara de hablar, vamos no había sido una idea muy buena para darse valor, así que se detuvo ¿realmente quería arriesgarlo todo?

Barnaby esperaba las palabras del hombre con la ansiedad plasmada en sus ojos ¿Y si se había dormido y estaba soñando?

-¡Suéltalo ya viejo, no puede ser tan malo!- dijo alzando la voz, tratando de oírse exasperado y no al borde de la desesperación como realmente estaba.

Kotetsu respiro hondo una vez más, cerró los ojos y siendo impulsivo como era se lanzó sobre los labios del rubio sin pensarlo, esperaba que eso le diera una idea al nuevo rey de los héroes de lo que quería decirle.

El joven Brooks creía definitivamente que estaba soñando así que correspondió al beso con ansias, pero pellizco su mano para estar seguro y al sentir dolor supo que ese momento era real, pero…el viejo olía a alcohol, no mucho, pero era probable que lo que estaba pasando fuera producto de la intoxicación.

-¡Basta! ¡¿Qué es lo que te propones?!- grito molesto mientras se alejaba.

-Nada, no me propongo nada Bunny-chan, solo acepte lo que siento- respondió apenado, estaba seguro que se había equivocado, pero ¿entonces por qué le beso de vuelta?¿Por qué le contesto el beso?

- Y sé que tú también sientes algo, Bunny, acéptalo-

Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas…sonrió desde el fondo de su alma, se arrojó a los brazos del castaño y le dio un corto beso

-Eres tan testarudo viejo- le dijo tiernamente

-¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el que aún no admite lo que siente Bunny-chan!-

- Y jamás lo admitiré en voz alta Kotetsu- Pero ambos sabían que el pequeño conejo lo había aceptado desde el momento en que comenzaron a besarse de nuevo


End file.
